


Not So Sweet Dreams

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan has a nightmare and Chuck and Raleigh comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Really short fic with Raleigh and Chuck comforting their daughter after a nightmare.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Raleigh felt the bed behind him dip a bit, a tiny hand resting on his side. He cracked an eye open and tilted his head a bit to see Keegan kneeling on the bed behind him. She was clutching her stuffed penguin that she’d gotten the first time Chuck and Raleigh had gone to the zoo with her as a family.

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?” Raleigh whispered, trying to postpone waking up Chuck.

Both Chuck and Raleigh being former Jaeger pilots were easily woken up, they’d had to be or the world would be in trouble. Even still, Chuck was a cranky thing when he was woken up. He had told Raleigh that since the Breach was closed, they didn’t need to be ready to jump into action at a moment’s notice anymore.

“I had a nightmare, Daddy.” Keegan sniffled, lip jutting out as she stared at him with her wide blue eyes.

“Come ‘ere, baby girl.” He whispered and scooted back a bit, making space for her between his chest and Chuck’s back.

Keegan crawled in between her two fathers and let Raleigh cuddle up close to her.

Chuck whined and mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, eyes open and awake.

“Keegs?” He slurred voice gravelly from sleep.

“I had a nightmare, Papa.” She repeated to Chuck.

Chuck scooted towards the other two and the two adults wrapped themselves around their daughter.

“It’s okay now, you’re okay. You’re safe. I promise.” Chuck said and kissed his daughter on the head, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“Will you sing to me, please?” Keegan asked, giving each of her fathers a glance.

“Sure.” Raleigh said and began to sing an older song, from before the War. Chuck joined him, the two weren’t great sounding but they were good enough to soothe Keegan.

“Not that one.” Keegan interrupted, and then asked, “Will you sing ‘Fix You’ please?”

Raleigh chuckled and Chuck began the song with Raleigh joining in shortly after. For some reason Keegan was in love with this song and it always calmed her down. Who were Chuck and Raleigh to complain about a song that helped their daughter?

They sang the song a few times before they were positive that she was asleep, sandwiched between the two.

“We may not sound great, but we do make a great duo.” Chuck yawned and put his face into the crook of Raleigh’s neck, his breathing evening out as he fell back asleep.

Raleigh smiled and clutched his world a bit tighter, careful not to disturb the two sleeping bodies. Mentally agreeing with Chuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
